


Ignition

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: IgnitionAsmodeus was late for a 'date' and ends up getting pinned down by Mammon, who is asking for Goldie. After Asmo turned into a woman, things get freaky, and Asmodeus can't help but want get another piece of Mammon.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ignition

"Stop!" Asmodeus screamed, as Mammon grabbed her chin. Asmodeus was backed up into his rooms wall, as Mammon's knee trapped her as he 'kabedoned' him. 

"Asmo, give me back Goldie, you have her stashed in your disgustin-" 

"I don't HAVE Goldie, go fucking ask Lucifer or something." 

"Shut up, I know you have her you rotting horny piece of TRASH!" 

"WHAT did you call me, you white haired greedy piece of shit?" Asmodeus screamed into Mammon's ear, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Fuck you..!"

"Is that all you could come up with?" Asmodeus snickered.

"Remember, I'm the one who has you up against a wall!" He snarled.

"Just go before this potion goes into effect, I need to go pleasure a guy in a few minutes." Asmodeus muttered, looking to his left now.

Mammon slammed his hand on the left, so now Asmodeus had to face him.

"Now tell me, you worthless piece of lust, WHERE, the fuck did you put Goldie you BITCH!" He yelled, infuriated.

"Fuck off, I don't know where your beautiful Goldie is." He said, then making a tiny gasping noise.

Asmodeus then came forward, to tackle Mammon down, but to his dismay, Mammon was way to strong, even with now one hand on the wall. 

"Are you tryin to escape?" He sneered, his fangs coming out a bit.

Then he felt chest. Boobs, tits, those things. 

"Ugh..." Asmodeus moaned out, clearly distressed. 

"W-what the fuck?" Mammon said, confused. He raised up Asmo's head, his face looking feminine. He looked disgusted. "Shut up about what your seeing. Just let me go, and you can spare us from all the trouble that's happening, brother." He spat out, angry.

Mammon's demon form flared, as then it fully took over. His tongue licked his dry lips, from of course, talking to his 'wonderful' brother. ((Aha, not!!? Sarcasm???)) Asmodeus followed, but instead of his normal clothing, it was more revealing, ((a bra instead of his regular top, his usual long pin thing across his body, also sheen fabric that looped around his sides, connecting at the front by a choker, and the back just sewn in the back of the bra thingy, and a mini black skirt, and probably leggings??? I don't know, imagine something yourself!!)) 

"Hell no, just tell me where Goldie is." Mammon said, still furious. Not expecting Asmodeus to jump up, and wrap his legs around Mammon, as Asmo kissed him. It wasn't passionate. Mammon wasn't expecting it, so he pulled away, but Asmodeus was hugging his neck. 

He gave in, his eyes closing along Asmodeus's. Asmodeus did his usual tricks of kissing, tongue in, out, roam around, suck, and more. This felt a lot more different, as this was his brother, and this taste was strong, like some kind of beautiful taste that Asmodeus would only dream of.

"Bah..!" Mammon muttered, as Asmodeus pulled away. Asmo's eyes were a hot pink, licking her lips to pick up the last of the taste. She looked devious, as she bit her lips and smirked.

"You taste great brother.. An exquisite one..." Asmodeus said, sliding off Mammon, to go closer and hug him. 

"You know... You would pleasure me better then that guy..." She whispered, into Mammon's ear, getting Mammon radiating red. Her finger swirled around his chest, as she looked up at the blushing Mammon. 

"S-hut up, where is Goldie.." He said, unable to contain the quiver in his voice. Asmodeus plucked Mammon's glasses, and put them on. Mammon growled, already infuriated. 

"If only my gaze worked on you... I want you so badly right now.." Her eye color changed into a fuchsia color. Her wings flapped. 

"Asmodeus, just go away now, go to that man, I don't care anymore, just give me Goldie later, weirdo.!" He snarled out, backing away, but Asmodeus's grip on him stayed, and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please! Just for today? Please! Ill give back Goldie.... But I don't have her...!" Asmodeus said crying. Mammon couldn't stand his little brother crying, but pleasuring his own brother? Disgusting. He turned away, pushing Asmodeus away. Asmo landed in the floor with a thump, and her bawling just made Mammon crack, looking back at his little brother, gripping his sunglasses. 

"Fine." 

"Yay!" Asmodeus said, joyfully.

Mammon got down, and Asmodeus pounced on him, Mammon pinned on the floor, and being forcefully made to make out. Wasn't this like, some form of rape? He shrugged it off, he had said yes already. 

Asmodeus was licking Mammon's face giving him a weird feeling. 

Asmodeus was also rubbing herself off, a few squelch sounds coming from under her skirt. Her finger was wet, as Asmodeus stopped licking to kiss Mammon. Her fingers fumbled for Mammon's pants zipper, but feeling a bulge instead. Asmodeus couldn't resist, as she pulled back from the kiss to sit a top it. Asmo had a bit on spit dribbling down her chin, as her hands were placed on Mammon's pelvis. 

"Ngh..." Mammon grunted out, a bit in pain, and pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck!" Asmodeus moaned out, wet from the excitement. She moved a bit back, and unzipped his pants, and took off his boxers.

She savored the taste of Mammon's dick, as giving it delicate licks. Mammon was uncontrollably moaning quietly, as he shivered each touch that Asmodeus gave to him. Asmodeus probably couldn't fit it all in, and she knew that, but took a chance, because Asmo asked for this, and she's getting this. Once she got enough, she pulled out, sputtering, and coughing a bit. She only sucked in half of it. 

"Mmmmh..." Mammon said, sighing. 

Asmodeus took off her shoes, skirt, and stockings. 

Her underwear was dripping wet, and sticky with her fluids. 

She dropped back down, crawling back to Mammon.

"One more kiss..." Asmodeus said, getting on top of Mammon, and brushing hair out of his eye. She closed her eyes, as they kissed, again.

But this time, with more passion. She wanted him, as much as Mammon wanted her.

They broke out a few times, but only to continue longer. Asmodeus wanted him to love her fully. Despite being the horny, and lustful brother, Asmodeus wanted love, she craved the true kind. Only this time would she care, and be passionate. She wanted him. She longed for someone so caring, and someone she knew for the longest time. But it did bring some venom that she was acutally doing it with her brother.

The thought strayed away, as she pulled away, and getting on top of him. 

"MmmmGH!" Asmodeus moaned, but it sounded more like a tiny scream.

"Oh fuck, your so..." Mammon said, his hands slamming into the floor, it stinging. 

"Ah!" Asmodeus said moving, flinching in pain.

Her moves were hesitant. She inched closer and closer to the base, as the quiet room filled with moans of lust, quivering, and wet slapping noises.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I want your warm cum inside me! Shit!" 

Asmodeus said, her whole body radiating warmth, as sharp red was brushed over Asmodeus almost naked body. 

"Baby! Harder!" Mammon moaned, pulling up, to kiss Asmodeus.

"Mmhg...!" Slurping sounds were made, drool drilling from their mouths, as they clutched each other, Lust drew the scene, elements of every emotion filling their eyes, as it was replaced with just love, and longing.

"Fill me up with your warm cum dear....! I want you! And only you!" Asmodeus said, her nails clawing at Mammon's back.

Blinded by everything happening, he did as told, the effects would fade, as the potion wasn't permanent.

Mammon teasingly tugged on one of Asmodeus nipples with his mouth, earning a rich moan and Asmodeus shuddered.

"Please! Fill me up, MARK ME as yours!" 

"Alright Asmo...." Mammon breathed, and placed kisses on her neck, before choosing a place to place a few hickeys, and more moans followed, as she came on Mammon's dick. 

The sticky liquids had spilled out of her, and Asmodeus moaned, her orgasm powerful. It felt like no other.

"I wanna hear more of your pretty moans, Baby..." Mammon said seductively in Asmodeus ear, then licking the top.

Mammon came, getting a grunt from the both of them. It felt ethereal that this was happening. They looked at each other, in their hazy gaze, and Asmodeus changed back to his normal form. 

"Ah.."

Asmodeus shakly got up, the white dripping from inside himself. 

"You made me feel so much better then my other lovers... Please, I want to do this again..." 

Mammon just sighed, tired.

He got up, and crawled to Asmodeus bed.

He climbed up, and laid there.

Mammon snapped on his clothes, and Asmodeus followed.

"Do y-ou mind, if I just sleep here.?"

"No, sleep, I want to join also..." Asmo said, snuggling up to Mammon. Asmodeus wanted so much more from him.

"One more kiss...."

They did so, their tongues lavishing together, loving every second of it, as the feelings faded.

Asmodeus put a leg around Mammon's own leg, and nuzzled his head into his chest. He wanted to be affectionate for the last few minutes of them being lustful. 

Mammon's phone went off, buzzing like crazy.

Mammon, tired as fuck, used magic to get his phone from the floor.

Lucifer: Mammon, where are you.

Mammon: In Asmo's room, having a sleepover.

Lucifer: Ok then..

Mammon: I can't talk right now, bye.

Lucifer: Bye, Mammon.

He dropped his phone on the bed, now closing his eyes. Asmodeus was hugging him, simple whimpers coming from him.

Mammon wrapped his hands around Asmo, embracing him.

They fell asleep, Asmodeus smiling a bit.

(bruh this sucked, and if there are any typos, please tell me, I've been half asleep everyday, please send sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
